Madd Dogg vs. Mike Wilson
by Mr.BangBang-316
Summary: This was the main event for an inter-promotional pay-per-view between my e-fed and another's. I figured I'd just put it here, straight port, I didn't update it or anything, just to give some people a taste of what's to come.


Madd Dogg vs. Mike Wilson  
  
RJ: Well RJ, we didn't get to call as many matches as the WOW announcers but we got a good deal anyway.  
  
LeW: Why you say that?  
  
RJ: Because we get the main event!  
  
LeW: Hell Yeah!  
  
RJ: Here we go fans; this is the big one coming up. The main event of the evening. This match-up has been built up extensively. This has been brewing slowly, and it is finally ready to boil over! There is Mike Wilson, the WOW heavyweight champion representing Wild Outlaw Wrestling, and then there is Madd Dogg, the ICW heavyweight champion representing ICW. Here we go fans, this will be a truly superb match that is destined for the record books. These two have met before, but never with this much on the line. Fans, in case you got up off the couch or weren't paying attention.  
  
LeW: These fans better not have been though!  
  
RJ: Both the WOW and ICW heavyweight title will be on the line. This match now seriously has a lot on the line! For a first time ever, WOW or ICW's most prized possession can wind up in enemy territory. Folks, this one will be a match for the ages.  
  
LeW: This will be a barnburner, a slobbeknocker, a good old fashioned-  
  
RJ: Hey!  
  
LeW: What?  
  
RJ: What? You're ripping off material, that's what!  
  
LeW: (mumbles) Not like you're original yourself  
  
RJ: Anyway, let's go to Michael Buffer for the ring announcements.  
  
Michael Buffer: Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the main event. Tonight in a battle of pride and respect, two Megastars are going to battle one on one to decide supremacy between the two federations, Wild Outlaw Wrestling, and the I.C.W. And both companies World titles will also be on the line. Wrestling fans are you ready?  
  
(The crowd cheers)  
  
MB: I said arrreeee yooouuuuu REEEAAADYYY?  
  
(Crowd gets louder)  
  
MB: Then, for the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching around the world, ladies and gentlemen, LEEEEET'S GEEET REEEAAAADYY TOOO RUUUUMBLEEEE!!!!!  
  
(Firworks go off as the fans go nuts. Then Papa Roach's "Between Angels and Insects" hits as the stadium fills with half boos and half cheers. The WOW fans are on their feet as the ICW fans boo heavily.)  
  
Buffer: And now coming to the ring representing Wild Outlaw Wrestling, standing six feet two inches tall, and weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the master of the Wilson Crossface, one half of the tag team Playdium, the leader of team WOW, and is the reigning Wild Outlaw Wrestling Heavyweight Champion of the world, the one, the only, MIKE WILSON!  
  
(Mike Wilson comes down to the ring dressed in his wrestling attire with a WOW shirt on. He has the WOW Heavyweight title around his waist and a Wild Outlaw Wrestling flag. He comes in from the WOW side of the arena. He walks to the ring slowly, looking extremely confident. He gets to the ring and walks around a bit. He gets over to the ICW section and taunts several of the ICW fans. He dares them to swing at him as security hold the fans back. Wilson with an arrogant smile then climbs on the steps and onto the apron. He holds up the world title, and points toward the ICW portion of the crowd. He then enters the ring, and gets in the middle and holds the Wild Outlaw Wrestling world title high into the air He then gets into a corner, and stretches using the ropes, and then waits with his head down. )  
  
Michael Buffer: And his opponent.  
  
("Enter Sandman" hits as the ICW fans go absolutely nuts.)  
  
Buffer: Representing the ICW, standing six feet four inches tall, and weighing in at 265 pounds, there are some who use the name ICON, and then there are those who deserve it, this man deserves it, ladies and gentlemen, The Hardcore Icon, the leader of team ICW, and the current ICW Heavyweight Champion of the World, MADD DOGG!  
  
(Madd Dogg comes out from the back, as the cheers grow louder. He is wearing his wrestling attire, and an IC F'N W shirt, with the ICW World title around his waist and his Singapore cane with an ICW flag attached to it. Hi walks halfway to the ring and pauses as the ICW fans cheer since they know what's coming. Madd Dogg pulls out a beer and pops it open as he stares at Wilson. He shotguns the beer as the crowd goes wild. He then bashes the can over his head and then drops the can and runs into the ring and slides in. He tries to can Wilson but the ref gets in between them. Madd Dogg puts down the cane with the ICW flag on it. He takes off his Heavyweight title and hands it to the ref. The ref grabs Wilson's title and holds them in the air. He then shows them both to Madd Dogg who looks at them. The ref then shows them to Wilson and Wilson grabs the ICW title and spits on it. Madd Dogg charges but the ref stops him since the match hasn't started. )  
  
RJ: That bastard Wilson! He's disrespecting the ICW title.  
  
LeW: Let him go ref.  
  
(Wilson circle around and grabs the ICW flag and rips it off the Singapore cane, then crumbles it and tosses it in the crowd as the ref holds Madd Dogg back.)  
  
LeW: LET HIM GO REF!  
  
RJ: Wilson is trying to play mind games.  
  
(Madd Dogg then grabs the WOW flag and blows his nose on it as the ref restrains Wilson, and Madd Dogg pulls out a beer!)  
  
RJ: Payback time!  
  
LeW: It'd rather it be a coke but that all right.  
  
(Madd Dogg pops open the beer and drinks a little then drops the WOW flag and pours beer onto it. The ref gives up and lets Wilson go and smacks the beer out of Madd Dogg hand. The ref signals for the bell.)  
  
RJ: Here we go! Wilson smacks Madd Dogg, and Madd Dogg fires back with a big right hand that floors Wilson, Wilson gets back up, Madd Dogg with a whip to the ropes, Wilson ducks the clothesline, Wilson coming back again, Madd Dogg leap frogs but Wilson stops and catches him with a powerslam. Wilson goes for a legdrop, Madd Dogg moves, Madd Dogg with an elbow, Wilson moves, Wilson with a senton but Dogg moves, both men get back to their feet; Dogg with a clothesline, Wilson ducks and gets a waistlock, German suplex, no Madd Dogg lands on his feet, Madd Dogg with a superkick, Wilson grabs the foot, Madd Dogg goes for the enziguri, Wilson ducks, but Madd Dogg lands back on his foot and nails a kick to the head, Wilson is reeling. Madd Dogg charges with a lariat but Wilson reverses it into an arm drag. Both men get back up and are at a stand off. My God!  
  
(The crowd cheers their approval)  
  
LeW: This is amazing; neither man can get an advantage.  
  
RJ: And both men showed some serious RVD style of agility in those encounters, simply amazing. Wilson and Madd Dogg now lock up, Wilson backs Madd Dogg into the corner and the ref separates them, and Wilson nails a cheap shot to the gut. Wilson now with some chops in the corner.  
  
(The crowd whoo's with every chop)  
  
RJ: As you listen to the fans, I believe that this will rank up there with the likes of Ric Flair vs. Ricky Steamboat. Madd Dogg now grabs Wilson and throws him in the corner.  
  
LeW: I think all he did was piss off Madd Dogg.  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg now responds with some chops of his own. My, what an echo!  
  
LeW: They can probably even hear them in the cheap seats.  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg whips Wilson to the opposite corner, and he charges in, But Wilson gets a foot up, Wilson turns around and hops the turnbuckle, but Madd Dogg pushes him to the outside. What a spill and Madd Dogg now climbs the top rope.  
  
LeW: Since when does Madd Dogg do this type of stuff?  
  
RJ: These two know each other well Lord Eric, they have to change things up to get their opponent off guard. Wilson gets up Madd Dogg with a suicide dive but Wilson doges, as Madd Dogg lands on the floor. Let's get another look at that  
  
(A replay is shown while in the meantime, Wilson is getting back to his feet.)  
  
RJ: Now first Wilson tried to go up top, but Madd Dogg shoved him off. Then, Madd Dogg tried to follow up with a body press suicide dive, but Wilson was lucky to dodge. Back to the action now as Wilson picks up Madd Dogg and slams his head into the ring post. Remember folks; this match is NO DQ, which means it's all legal. Wilson picks up a chair and nails Madd Dogg with it. What a thud! Wilson rolls Madd Dogg into the ring. He places the chair on Madd Dogg's head. Wilson nails a slingshot legdrop on the chair! The cover  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
Kickout! Madd Dogg isn't going down that easily Wilson, you can be sure of that. Wilson signals for a pile driver, he picks up Madd Dogg.  
  
LeW: If he hits that on the chair it may be over.  
  
RJ: Don't say things like that Lord Eric! Madd Dogg reverses it into a back drop and Wilson tumbles to the outside. Madd Dogg picks up the chair and goes to the top. Madd Dogg nails a chairshot off the top to the outside! What a move!  
  
LeW: Wilson is gonna need some Advil after that one!  
  
(Madd Dogg looks under the ring and pulls out a table)  
  
LeW: He's bringing out the wood!  
  
RJ: Business is about to pick up! Madd Dogg is setting up the table perpendicular to the ring. He slides in with the chair and sets it up. Madd Dogg looks like he's gonna do an air Sabu and put Wilson through the table!  
  
(Madd Dogg bounces off the ropes and jumps on the chair at the same time Wilson gets up. As Madd Dogg tries to jump to the ropes, Wilson nails a springboard clothesline.)  
  
RJ: Wilson cuts off Madd Dogg! Wilson picks up Madd Dogg, whips him to the ropes, and nails a drop toes hold onto the chair! That has to hurt! Wilson with a cover,  
  
1  
  
2  
  
Kickout! Like I said Madd Dogg won't go down that easily, I've seen him go through worse! Wilson stomping at Madd Dogg now, he picks him up and body slams him down. Wilson goes to the second rope, and nails a driving elbow smash across the chest of Madd Dogg. The cover  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2 Kickout. Wilson picks up Madd Dogg, Irish whip no, and Madd Dogg reverses it into a T-bone! Wilson staggers up; Madd Dogg delivers an overhead belly- to-belly suplex. Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, and he nails a piledriver. Wilson is down.  
  
LeW: Hopefully Madd Dogg can put him away soon.  
  
RJ: As much as I'd like to agree with you Lord Eric, I think this match has only just scratched the surface.  
  
LeW: I should've gotten more coke then.  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg goes upstairs; he's perched on top.  
  
LeW: Crush that WOW bastard!  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg leaps and nails a beautiful elbow drop. Madd Dogg covers,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
Kickout! Wilson still has plenty of fight in him. Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, but Wilson nails a low blow, and follows up with a jumping DDT.  
  
LeW: By the time this match is over I bet they'll each need a bottle of Advil!  
  
RJ: Wilson whips Madd Dogg into the corner. And he follows up with a clothesline squishing Madd Dogg. Wilson puts Madd Dogg on the top rope. It looks like Wilson is going for a superplex, but Madd Dogg is fighting it off. Madd Dogg knocks Wilson back down to the mat as Wilson lands on his feet. Madd Dogg looking for a tornado DDT, Wilson stops and lands Madd Dogg on his feet, punch to the gut, Madd Dogg lets go, and Wilson clotheslines Dogg over the top rope. Madd Dogg is on the apron; Wilson drags Madd Dogg and drives his head into the turnbuckle. Wilson is now going to the apron, and Madd Dogg fires back with right hands. They are fighting over that table that was set up before.  
  
(Madd Dogg gets the upper hand and drags Wilson and he sits atop the turnbuckle still on the outside. He signals for a tornado DDT)  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg is gonna try and tornado DDT Wilson through that table. No Wilson fighting back. Wilson lefts and rights to Madd Dogg and he climbs up the turnbuckle with Madd Dogg.  
  
LeW: I don't like the look of this!  
  
RJ: Wilson superplexes Madd Dogg through the table. OH MY!  
  
LeW: That's gonna leave a mark. Let's see that again!  
  
(A replay is shown in slow motion, as the two lay motionless in the wreckage.)  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg was gonna tornado DDT Wilson through the table, but Wilson fought him off, and then superplexed Madd Dogg through the table. But it still was a long fall for Wilson.  
  
LeW: Wait, I see the bastard's body moving.  
  
RJ: Wilson is up and he rolls Madd Dogg into the ring. Wilson follows in and he covers,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
Come on Madd Dogg!  
  
Kickout! Madd Dogg kicked out! Wilson can't believe it. Wilson picks up Madd Dogg and delivers a scoop slam setting him up as Wilson goes up top.  
  
LeW: Move your ass Madd Dogg!  
  
RJ: Mike Wilson nails the Senton Elbow!  
  
LeW: What the?  
  
RJ: I don't think Wilson has used that move ever since he left ICW. That was his finisher in ICW.  
  
LeW: (Nervously drinks a lot of coke)  
  
RJ: Don't worry; Madd Dogg isn't done yet, I hope! Wilson hooks the leg for the cover,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
thr- NO KICKOUT! Madd Dogg kicked out he kicked out at the last second and Wilson can't believe it! Wilson covers again,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
kickout again! Wilson is irate. Wilson stomps on Madd Dogg, as Madd Dogg tries to get up. Wilson grabs that chair that was set up before he nails Madd Dogg with it! I believe, is he? Yes, Madd Dogg is busted open as blood starts to flow from his forehead, but Madd Dogg is still getting up. Wilson nails him again, and Madd Dogg is only slightly knocked back. Wilson gets a full head of steam, he swings, Madd Dogg ducks, kick to Wilson's gut, and Madd Dogg delivers a double arm -DDT on the chair! But he isn't going for the pin.  
  
LeW: Put him away you fool.  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg goes to the Singapore cane.  
  
LeW: Madd Dogg is gonna open a can of Coke on his Pepsi loving ass!  
  
RJ: Whatever, Wilson is staggering up as Madd Dogg waits for him. Wilson turns around, and Madd Dogg nails Wilson between in the eyes. Wilson is still standing, and Madd Dogg nails him again, but Wilson won't go down. Madd Dogg backs up and delivers one more big shot, and Wilson falls down. Madd Dogg with the cover,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
Kickout! Wilson isn't done yet! There is still fight left in him. Madd Dogg now gives a few elbow drops to Wilson. Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, as he hooks him into a suplex, and Madd Dogg lifts him up, holding him there, letting all the blood rush to the brain.  
  
LeW: Hey would coke also rush to your-  
  
RJ: Not now Eric! Madd Dogg drops Wilson. He floats over,  
  
  
  
One,  
  
  
  
Two,  
  
  
  
Kickout! Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, and executes a suplex.  
  
(Madd Dogg rolls up while holding on, and then delivers a snap suplex, then holds on rolls, and then executes a front suplex putting Wilson over the top rope.)  
  
RJ: What a trio of suplexes by Madd Dogg.  
  
LeW: And he's leaving Wilson out to dry.  
  
RJ: Wilson gets off the top rope and is on the apron, Madd Dogg charges, Wilson meets him with some right hands, and he gives a shoulder to the gut and delivers a sunset flip, wait Madd Dogg rolls through and grabs Wilson's legs and he hooks him in the sharpshooter!  
  
LeW: Make him tap Dogg!  
  
RJ: Wilson gets to the ropes though.  
  
LeW: Dam, Madd Dogg could've had him.  
  
RJ: Wilson is up against the ropes, Madd Dogg charges, and they both go flying over the top to the outside. Wilson rams Madd Dogg's head into the guardrail beside them. He goes on the apron, and nails a body splash the send them both over the guardrail into the crowd. This match is off the wall! Wilson is first back to his feet, and he is landing some blows in on Madd Dogg. Wilson picks up a chair and whacks it across the back of Madd Dogg. Security is trying to keep the fans back, who seem really riled up. Wilson is now by a concession stand, and he grabs a soda.  
  
LeW: Not the Coke!  
  
RJ: Wilson nails Madd Dogg in the head with it. And then he throws him into the vending machine. Wilson is pounding Madd Dogg, as they are now somewhere backstage, but neither on the ICW or WOW side. Wilson throws Madd Dogg into some large crates. Wilson grabs a trashcan, and nails Madd Dogg over the head with it. He hits him again and again.  
  
LeW: Come on Madd Dogg, fight back dam it! Remember what he did to the coke!  
  
RJ: Wilson keeps nailing Madd Dogg, and Madd Dogg just keeps stumbling and won't go down. Oh! Another shot from the trashcan and Madd Dogg gets knocked against the wall.  
  
(Wilson backs up a bit as Madd Dogg is up against the wall. Wilson runs and charges, but Madd Dogg grabs a fire extinguisher off the wall and nails Wilson in the head with it, as Madd Dogg falls to one nee, woozy form the shots to the head.)  
  
RJ: How weird, with that fire extinguisher, Madd Dogg put out the offensive flame of Wilson. Wilson is down, Madd Dogg got him good. Wilson is busted open from that shot. Madd Dogg regaining his senses now. He picks up Wilson and rams his head into the wall. Madd Dogg uses Wilson's head to open a door, where are they now?  
  
LeW: In the restroom!  
  
RJ Oh MY! Madd Dogg slams Wilson's head into the mirror!  
  
LeW: Hopefully, that'll be seven years bad luck for WOW!  
  
RJ: But, Mike Wilson fires back and shoves Madd Dogg into a stall door. Wilson slams the door shut on Madd Dogg's shoulder! Wilson slams it again and again! He's merciless. Madd Dogg knocks him away with a kick but the damage has been done to the left shoulder. Madd Dogg walks out of the bathroom, and Wilson is not far behind. Wilson is like a shark to blood, where's Madd Dogg go?  
  
LeW: I hope he didn't run off!  
  
(Wilson walks around a corner where he gets knocked down by a chair.)  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg cleans Wilson's clock! Madd Dogg body slams Wilson. Madd Dogg has a table, and he lays Wilson across it. And where's he going?  
  
LeW: To get a coke to give him strength?  
  
RJ: Wilson is out on a table, in front of some boxes and crates. Wait! There's Madd Dogg, he's on top of some of them, he's like twelve to fifteen feet off the ground. Madd Dogg goes for a moonsault! OH NO! Nobody home! Madd Dogg went for a moonsault off the crates, but Wilson got out of the way in the nick of time. Wilson now is starting to get up. He sees Madd Dogg in the carnage, and he picks him up. Madd Dogg looks to be out on his feet. Wilson is dragging him back towards the ring area. He's slamming Madd Dogg's head on everything he can. And Wilson tosses him into a vending machine again.  
  
LeW: This time it was Pepsi though. Wilson has a chair, and he nails Madd Dogg over the head with it. My, both men are wearing the crimson mask now. Wilson sets up the chair, it looks like he's going to piledrive Madd Dogg out there! No Madd Dogg reverses with a backdrop. Man, they are in the middle of the fans! Wilson with a right, Madd Dogg fires back, Wilson, Madd Dogg, Wilson, Madd Dogg. They are trading blows. Wilson, getting an upper hand, Wilson with a barrage of rights and lefts, Wilson rears back for the haymaker, Dogg ducks and delivers the Doggy Death Drop (Scorpion Death drop on the concrete!).  
  
LeW: You saw Wilson's head bounce off the floor!  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg now looks like he's pissed. Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, and he whips him into the guardrail. Madd Dogg is now pummeling Wilson, right hands, right hands, right hands! Wilson is busted wide open; there is blood all over him and all over Madd Dogg.  
  
(Madd Dogg keeps up the flurry of right hands, then takes a beer can drinks a sip and yells IC FUCKING W and bashes the can over Wilson's head, sending him over the guardrail. Madd Dogg follows him)  
  
RJ: They are finally back at the ringside area. Madd Dogg whips Wilson OH MY! Wilson crashes into the ring announcer and the timekeeper's table.  
  
LeW: He even got the bellman, the guy who rings the bell!  
  
RJ: This match is getting really intense. Madd Dogg goes to Wilson and OH! Wilson nails Madd Dogg with the ring bell! He may have knocked him out! Wilson is trying to get to his feet. Wilson is going under the ring.  
  
LeW: Here comes the hardware!  
  
RJ: He's pulling out tables. As well as some other junk, a road sign, a mop, a trashcan, and Barbwire. Business is about to pick up! Wilson sets up the table. He rolls Madd Dogg onto it. He's looking for a DDT; wait Madd Dogg is fighting it.  
  
(Madd Dogg starts fighting back, and him and Wilson start trading punches when out of nowhere Madd Dogg nails a kick followed by the Doggy Neckbreaker (stunner) through the table.)  
  
RJ: OH MY! MADD DOGG NAILED THE DOGGY NECKBREAKER THROUGH THE TABLE! It can be all over here! Madd Dogg crawls over Wilson he's on top of him. Why ain't the ref counting?  
  
LeW: Do your job you moron!  
  
RJ: Dam that's right. The ref is explaining to Madd Dogg, although it is a No DQ matchup, it isn't falls count anywhere. Madd Dogg could've had the win. Madd Dogg is able to roll Wilson into the ring. He makes the cover,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
3! NO Wilson's foot is on the ropes. Wilson was able to get his foot on the rope.  
  
LeW: Dam, so close!  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg was a millisecond away from winning this match. Both men are exhausted, and are bleeding heavily. Madd Dogg is starting to get up. He picks up Wilson and tosses him out of the ring. Madd Dogg slams him down. He goes on the apron, now he's going onto the second rope. I think we'll be seeing a little bit of Cactus Jack now.  
  
(Madd Dogg does the "BANG! BANG!" Cactus Jack taunt and leaps with a Cactus Jack elbow, but Wilson moves and Madd Dogg lands on his left elbow.)  
  
RJ: OH NO! Madd Dogg landed on that left arm, which got slammed in the door before when they were backstage. Wilson sees this to, Madd Dogg is starting to get up, but he's holding his arm. Wilson nails Madd Dogg in the arm with a stop sign. Wilson follows up with a shot to the head. Wilson is now setting up another table next to the ring, and I think Madd Dogg has something.  
  
LeW: Sure. And I'm not drinking coke right now.  
  
RJ: Actually, that's a Pepsi.  
  
LeW: (spits it out) OH CRAP! Hey wait a second RJ, this is a Coke.  
  
RJ: Anyway back to the match, Wilson is walking after Madd Dogg, he turns him around and OH! Madd Dogg nails Wilson with the Singapore cane, it was one handed though as Madd Dogg is still favoring that left arm and shoulder. Madd Dogg now nailing Wilson across the back. But Wilson charges and rams him into the guardrail. Madd Dogg drops the Singapore cane. Both men are fatigued. Wilson is first to his feet, and he rolls Madd Dogg back into the ring. Wilson with a slingshot legdrop, Madd Dogg moves, Madd Dogg goes for a kick to the head, Wilson ducks, he trips Madd Dogg's feet, goes for an elbow, Madd Dogg rolls out of the way, both are back up, Madd Dogg with an arm drag, Wilson nails one of his own, Wilson gets a headlock, Madd Dogg with a back suplex, Wilson lands on his feet, Wilson German suplex, Madd Dogg lands on his feet, Madd Dogg goes for the superkick, Wilson catches his foot, Madd Dogg with an enziguri, Wilson ducks, Madd Dogg lands on his foot, tries the back kick, Wilson ducks this time around, pushes Madd Dogg down and locks on the sharpshooter!  
  
LeW: How can they both still move like that?  
  
RJ: Wilson has Madd Dogg locked in the sharpshooter, that move made famous by both a Canadian Bret Hart, and also an American Sting in the form of the scorpion deathlock. But Madd Dogg is in trouble now, with the amount of blood he's lost, he can't take much more of this, but then again I don't ever recall seeing Madd Dogg tap. Look at the blood pouring out of Madd Dogg's head!  
  
LeW: I'm getting flashbacks of Wrestlemania 13 Austin verses Hart. Hopefully, it won't be the same ending.  
  
RJ: Is close to the ropes, he's crawling there.  
  
(The ICW fans start a "Madd Dogg" chant)  
  
RJ: The ICW fans are getting behind their champion. Madd Dogg reaches, and gets to the ropes. Wilson breaks the hold. Wilson is taunting Madd Dogg, telling him to get up. Madd Dogg is really badly hurt. He has a hurt left, shoulder and arm, now his knees and legs, and on top of that he's busted wide open and God knows how much blood he's lost. Wilson is still tainting Madd Dogg, and Madd Dogg nails a huge right hand that sends Wilson reeling. Wilson fires back with kicks and punches. He is just taunting Madd Dogg. Madd Dogg with a low blow. He sets Wilson up for a powerbomb or piledriver. He points to the table as the crowd comes alive. Madd Dogg lifts Wilson up in a powerbomb, he gonna run and toss him through that table, wait Wilson is fighting it off, Wilson lands up on the apron. Madd Dogg comes out there with him, and they are exchanging right hands. Wilson with a kick to the gut, PILEDRIVER OFF THE APRON THROUGH THE TABLE!  
  
(A "Holy Shit!" chant starts up)  
  
RJ: Wilson has piledrived Madd Dogg off the apron through the table that was set up before by Wilson. Can we get a replay of that?  
  
LeW: That was, well, incredible!  
  
(A replay is shown while both men are down in the wreckage)  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg wanted to powerbomb Wilson out of the ring through the table put Wilson escaped. Then, as they were fighting on the apron going blow for blow, Madd Dogg started to lose balance, and Wilson capitalized by giving a piledriver off the apron through the table. Excuse my language but Holy Shit!  
  
LeW: That is one for the highlight reel.  
  
RJ: Wilson is up and he slides Madd Dogg in the ring. ICW fans I'm sorry, it looks like the belt is in the enemy camp. It's all academic from here,  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three NO! Kickout! Kickout! Madd Dogg kicked out! MY OH MY! How'd he do that? Madd Dogg is still in this thing.  
  
LeW: It shows you how truly amazing he is as even his biggest supporter RJ, sold him short!  
  
RJ: HEY! Wilson is now shoving the referee, he can't believe it either. But Madd Dogg's neck has to be killing him. Wilson looks all out of ideas. He drags Madd Dogg to the center of the ring, and locks on a Figure Four leg- lock! Wilson has it looked on good. Look at him, he's taunting Madd Dogg as Madd Dogg screams in pain, Madd Dogg has to watch his shoulders, he fall down,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
shoulder up. Madd Dogg is trying to fight it, but the pain is unbearable. Madd Dogg sitting up now as Wilson smacks him. Madd Dogg is now trying to turn it over. Wilson is fighting it as the ICW fans are getting behind their champion. Madd Dogg turns it over wait,  
  
LeW: What is he doing?  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg turns it into a scorpion deathlock! What a counter. Wilson is now screaming in pain, and he is just as worn down and has lost just as much blood as Wilson. Wilson is screaming, that is a painful move. Wilson is trying to make it to the ropes. The WOW fans are getting behind Wilson as he inches his way there. Wilson gets to the ropes as Madd Dogg let's go of the hold. Madd Dogg goes to the near turnubkle, and he's stomping his feet, he's tuning up the band.  
  
LeW: That fool he missed every attempt so far!  
  
RJ: Wilson gets up, and Madd Dogg nails him with the superkick, Madd Dogg falls on top, the cover,  
  
(the crowd counts along, )  
  
  
  
one,  
  
  
  
two,  
  
  
  
oh! Kickout! Wilson kicked out. Neither of these two men will give up. Madd Dogg now goes to the other side and rolls out to the floor. He's setting up another table. And he's also trying to get something. He's looking under the ring. He pulled out wire clippers. He's also picks up the barbwire. This, hey wait, Wilson is up and Madd Dogg doesn't know it! Wilson nails a slingshot bodypress on Madd Dogg! This match can go on all night. Wilson now puts Madd Dogg on the table, and stands him up, he's gonna piledrive him on the table. No Madd Dogg with a low blow. And he hiptosses Wilson into the ring. Wilson gets up, Madd Dogg goes from the table onto the apron. Wilson punches Madd Dogg, Madd Dogg fires back with a right hand, and Madd Dogg suplexes Wilson to the outside through the- what the?  
  
LeW: The table didn't break.  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg grabs the barbwire, and he's wrapping it around Wilson and around the table. Madd Dogg is holding Wilson in place with the barbwire. That has to hurt! And now Madd Dogg is wrapping it around his fist. That wire cutter is coming in handy as he's cutting the long big spool of barbwire into useable pieces. Madd Dogg is now going to the second rope on the outside of the ring. He does the cactus Jack sign, he's going for it again!  
  
LeW: This time Wilson can't move!  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg with an elbow drop, through the table on Wilson, and he had his arm covered in barbwire. OH MY GOD!  
  
(An "ECW, ECW, ECW" chant starts up as both men are motionless)  
  
RJ: What a move! Mad Dogg may have taken himself out though. Neither man is moving as the ref checks the carnage. And Madd Dogg has started to move. He's using the apron to pick himself up. Geez, it looks like these two have lost more blood than there is in a blood bank! Madd Dogg is on his feet. He picks up Wilson and rolls him in the ring. This has got to be it. Madd Dogg hooks the leg,  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
3 NO! Kickout. Wilson kicked out somehow. How did he do it? Mad Dogg looks clueless as to what to do. Wait, he has an idea. He grabs another table form under the ring. And, he pulls out the blue pouch! That blue bag! Madd Dogg is emptying the thumbtacks onto the mat. They are everywhere. Madd Dogg picks up Wilson, he's gonna try to put him into those thumbtacks, wait, Wilson kick to the gut, he nails a spinebuster (Anderson, not shitty Rock one) onto the thumbtacks. Listen to Madd Dogg scream out in pain! He covers,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
Kickout! Madd Dogg kicked out! Wilson looks puzzled, like he's out of options. Wait, he's spotted the blue bag. He pulls out the lighter fluid. He's spraying it on the table, and he sets it up and then grabs the matches. He places Madd Dogg on the top turnbuckle. He climbs it , and gets up top, wait, Madd Dogg is fighting him off. Both men are on top of the top turnbuckle jockeying for position. Madd Dogg with a kick, and he puts Wilson between his legs. He grabs the matches form him, he lights them, and he tosses them on the table, which goes ablaze!  
  
(Madd Dogg looks around as the crowd buzzes with excitement. Madd Dogg then holds his arms out and yells "IC FUCKING W!" and then powerbombs Wilson off the top rope through the table!)  
  
RJ: OH MY GOD! OH MY! HOLY SHIT! MY OH MY! INCREDIBLE!  
  
LeW: Calm down RJ.  
  
RJ: CALM DOWN? Madd Dogg just did a diving powerbomb or superbomb off the top rope through a flaming table! Madd Dogg with the cover,  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
2  
  
3! Yes! He did it! NO! NO, WAIT A SECOND NO HE DIDN'T! The ref is informing Madd Dogg that Wilson kicked out. Madd Dogg doesn't know what to do. He's done so much! Wait, it looks like Madd Dogg has an idea! He's slowly putting his thumb across his neck (ala Benoit or Anderson), he's gonna go for the Dogg Drop (double underhook brainbuster). If Madd Dogg hits his finisher the Dogg Drop, it could finish off Wilson.  
  
LeW: But Madd Dogg has tried everything and so has Wilson!  
  
RJ: Well, it's the only move out of Madd Dogg's arsenal that he hasn't used yet. And it's his best move at that. Madd Dogg hooks Wilson in the double underhook. Will this be it? Can it end the match?  
  
LeW: Quit asking questions and call the match!  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg lifts him up, but his shoulder gives in under the pressure! Wilson immediately throws on the WILSON CROSSFACE (crippler crossface)! Wilson has the Wilson Crossface locked on! Madd Dogg's has a hurt shoulder, which has been worked upon, his neck is hurting, then the massive amounts of blood loss, and he's trapped in the center of the ring. All those factors put Madd Dogg in quite the predicament. Wilson has it locked on, that left arm, the left shoulder and the neck of Madd Dogg are all affected by the move. But I have never seen Madd Dogg tap out and I doubt he'll start tonight with so much on the line. Madd Dogg is struggling to move but can't because Wilson has is locked on perfectly.  
  
LeW: DAM IT! I don't want the title in the enemy camp.  
  
RJ: Don't sell Madd Dogg short. He's done a lot in this match.  
  
LeW: But can he do anymore?  
  
RJ: With so much at stake, Madd Dogg has to try and dig deep down.  
  
LeW: But does he have anything left?  
  
RJ: Madd Dogg is immobilized! You can here him yelling No to the ref. He will not quit!  
  
LeW: NO DAM IT! IT'S OVER! Mad Dogg isn't moving that much anymore!  
  
RJ: OH NO! Madd Dogg has stopped moving completely! I think he's passed out from the blood loss.  
  
LeW: NO!  
  
RJ: The ref is checking on him. Madd Dogg is completely limp. And the ref rings the bell. DAM IT! Madd Dogg can't defend himself. Wilson is declared the winner.  
  
LeW: SON OF A BITCH!  
  
RJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mike Wilson has won the ICW heavyweight title. Wilson is holding both belts in the ring and can barely stand! Here come some WOW wrestlers as they help up Wilson who is holding up both titles. He looks more like a survivor then a winner. The crowd is giving a huge applause to the competitors who put on a fine match. This is one for the record books. This match is a highlight reel in its entirety. Wilson is carried to the back as medics are checking on Madd Dogg. They are rolling Madd Dogg on to the stretcher. They are wheeling him to the back.  
  
(The crowd gets up in a standing ovation as Madd Dogg gets off the stretcher and stands)  
  
RJ: Wait; Madd Dogg gets off the stretcher. He wants to leave on his own two feet. This crowd is giving a standing ovation to Madd Dogg who showed massive amounts of courage and guts. They are letting him know they got their money's worth. And what a match it was. Ladies and gentlemen, in a hellacious bout these two men have gave you their bodies, their heart, they gave you their very soul! This match was full of brutality, athleticism, and pure talent. It came down to who nailed the right move at the right time. Unfortunately ICW fans, it was Mike Wilson. The ICW belt is in enemy territory, how will this play out? ICW fans tune into thrashing this week, and WOW fans don't forget Aggression. On behalf of the ICW and Wild Outlaw Wrestling this is RJ saying goodnight everyone.  
  
(The camera then zooms in on Madd Dogg at the rampway holding his arm up and looking at the crowd. He then turns and heads to the back as the screen fades to black.)  
  
© ICW and WOW 2001 


End file.
